A Thief and a Teen
by Vasooki
Summary: Dark and Hiwatari have some fun at Daisuke's house. Has some twisted humor in it, courtesy of Dark. :P I fail at summaries. PWP yaoi lemon! Dark x Satoshi


**AN: Hokay, this is my first yaoi... be gentle... xD **

**Warning: What follows is a yaoi lemon. Boy x Boy sex K? If you don't like it don't read kthnxbai. If you do like it, you're in the right place! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, or any characters within. :) I wish I did, but if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it now would I? xD  
**

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Dark growled into Hiwatari's ear, as Dark lead Hiwatari down the hallway, into Daisuke's room. Upon entering the room, not even bothering to turn on the light, Dark pressed him against the wall, pinning him in place.

"Yes. I've wanted you from the very first moment I found you. And now, you're finally mine. All mine…" Hiwatari grabbed Dark's neck, fingering the soft, purple tendrils. "I want you, Dark." Hiwatari pulled Dark closer, and into a deep, lustful kiss.

Tongues battled, for a time, a strangely elegant battle of superiority. It wasn't long before Dark had proved himself, claiming Hiwatari's mouth. Although Dark had invaded Hiwatari's mouth, the younger could still taste Dark's tongue; it had a warm taste, a mix of cinnamon and chocolate.  
Hiwatari pulled away just long enough to chuckle and mention, "You have a sweet tooth, don't you Dark."

"Or maybe I just know that _you _like." Hiwatari had no time to respond before Dark picked up right where they left off. His hands moved from being buried in Hiwatari's blue hair down his body. While his tongue was busy exploring Hiwatari's mouth, Dark's hands were busy exploring the teen's lean body.

Dark hand moved down Hiwatari's neck, fingering the short tendrils on the nape of his neck, down to his broad shoulders, across his school uniform. He then felt his way down to Hiwatari's hips, brushing against Hiwatari's now painfully hard cock.

Hiwatari was obviously enjoying the whole thing, moaning into Darks mouth, clawing at Dark's neck. Dark pressed him further and further into the wall, and parted to breathe. Panting for a moment Dark brought to light his most recent discovery. "You certainly have a problem down there don't you, my little blue haired friend. Must mean you're _really_ enjoying me huh?"

Dark thrusted his own erection against Hiwatari's earning a moan, and a shudder from the teen. Dark began grinding his own hips against the bluenette's slowly driving him mad. In fact, he was so involved in lower half, Hiwatari didn't even notice Dark unbuttoning his school uniform.

Sliding the shirt off his shoulders, leaving his chest bare, Dark brought his lips to Hiwatari's ear, whispering, "Not going to be needing this, now are we?" In one smooth motion, Dark unzipped his own top, still wearing his clothes from his heist that night, letting it drop gently to the floor. Dark then proceeded to kneel down in front of the teen.

"Dark, what are you-" Hiwatari gasped, having been caught a bit off guard by Dark tugging at his pants, pulling down his boxers with them, leaving him entirely bare, save for the forgotten glasses that still perched upon his nose.

"You'll see… Maybe." Dark flashed a grin, and started pumping Hiwatari's cock, at an infuriatingly slow pace.

Not much time had gone by before Hiwatari grew frustrated. "Stop teasing dammit!"

"Not until you beg for it, four-eyes." Dark knew what Hiwatari wanted, and knew he wanted it bad.

Hiwatari looked a bit miffed by Dark's request and pleaded in a high-pitched mocking tone, "Please Dark! I want you, and I want you to suck me off, right now, you sexy bastard! Good enough?" Hiwatari wasn't without his own grin.

"Ahh, music to my ears, a teen boy so desperate he would beg for me. I guess I'm kind of obliged now, aren't I?"

"Don't act like you aren't enjoying it too, Dark." Hiwatari said, making reference to the noticeable bulge in Dark's pants.

"Details, details…" Dark's stalling was just another method to irritate Hiwatari.

"Oh shut up alr-" Hiwatari was cut off by Dark grabbing his dick, and pumping it at a much faster rate than before. Hiwatari gasped, moaning loudly.

_You're really lucky we're home alone Dark! What if someone heard us?! _Daisuke interrupted, disapproval dripping from his voice.

_Oh be quiet, I'm a bit busy!_ In a seamless transition, Dark switched from his hand to his mouth, taking in as much of Hiwatari as he could. He kept his rhythm, utilizing his teeth and tongue to their full potential, scraping his teeth on the underside of Hiwatari's cock, and flicking the tip with his tongue.

All this was a lot for the teen to handle. He had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from moaning so loudly, even if they were alone. It didn't take long for Hiwatari to feel the heat coil in the pit of his stomach.

"Dark… Dark, I'm gunna-"

Dark removed his lips from Hiwatari's cock, and replied, "Oh no you're not. Not yet you're not. I still need to have my fun don't I?" Leaving a butterfly kiss on the tip Dark stealthily stood back up, and slammed his precum covered lips against Hiwatari's into a forceful kiss, and without breaking it, lead him over to Daisuke's bed. Sitting, back to the headboard, one of Dark's hands resting on his thigh, the other around his back, Hiwatari caught sight of Dark's bulge in his pants. It then dawned on Hiwatari that Dark was fully clothed from the waist down, and that wouldn't do. So, deciding something had to be done about it, Hiwatari reached for the button of Dark's pants, alleviating him some.

Muttering something to himself, Dark stood up, walked to Daisuke's dresser, grabbed Daisuke's bottle of lube, taking his pants and boxers off before returning to the bed. With Dark now completely bare, Hiwatari could only gawk.

_My god, it's gigantic! How'd that fit in his pants? And how will that fit… Oh my god…_

"So, impressed? It is pretty impressive, isn't it? It's alright to gawk. Most do." Dark gloated to the smaller boy beside him.

Blushing a deep red, Hiwatari managed, "Oh shut up, you're so full of yourself."

"Well you're going to be full of me a in a minute. Ukes shouldn't talk, only moan." Dark stated, casually squirting lube on his right hand, and rubbing it on his cock. Hiwatari could only watch in awe as he tried to comprehend what was actually happening. His eyes followed Dark's hand as it moved up and down from behind now-fogged glasses, which he then removed.

Dark, stealthy as a panther, crawled up closer to Hiwatari and engaged him in a kiss, mainly as a distraction as he found Hiwatari's entrance and thrust in two fingers. Almost instantaneously Hiwatari flinched in pain, and broke the kiss.

"Dark, it feels weird. I don't think I like this very much…" Hiwatari whimpered.

"Think again," Dark replied as he found the spot that would make Hiwatari see stars. He ruthlessly slammed his fingers into it, and Hiwatari arched his back, his mouth open in a silent scream.

"Dark… Do that again! That…" Hiwatari was still a bit in shock.

"Not yet four-eyes." Dark removed his fingers and positioned himself above Hiwatari's entrance, but instead of doing anything, he just kneeled there.

"Well? Isn't this the part where you… like… do something?" Hiwatari's voice was a mix of fear and irritation.

"Not until you answer something for me; I mean, weren't you hunting me down? Trying to kill me even? So, why this? You've got me puzzled, four-eyes." Dark still kneeled there, violet eyes full of lust and inquisitiveness.

Hiwatari's face, ears and chest flushed a deep scarlet, deep enough to rival Daisuke's hair. "Well… I n-never said what I was going to do when I captured you, now did I? How do you know this wasn't my goal?"

"You dirty slut! I suppose that confession earned you a good fucking from moi. Prepare yourself, four-eyes." And with that Dark thrust himself deep inside Hiwatari, slamming his cock right into that same spot. Hiwatari's nails dug into Dark's toned shoulders, and he bit down on his own lip hard enough to draw blood, although it still was not enough to muffle his scream.

Dark set a fast pace, offering no mercy to the much younger teen beneath him. Time and time again, he slammed into that spot, enjoying the muffled screams and moans let out by the blue haired boy. But that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to hear Hiwatari shout his name, loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Say my name four-eyes. I want to hear you shout it!" Dark leaned in to kiss the boy, deep and passionately. He parted from the brief kiss and whispered in his ear, "Beg for me…"

Instead, all Dark was rewarded with was a loud moan, and a muffled, "Dark… Dark…"

Thrusting even faster Dark whispered, "Louder…" Dark nipped at Hiwatari's earlobe.

"Nnh… Dark…" Dark thrust harder still, slamming right into Hiwatari's spot, and that was enough to send him over the edge. Cuming all over his own chest, and Darks he shouted Dark's name loudly. Between Hiwatari's clenching muscles and his voice shouting his name, Dark was sent over the edge as well, cuming deep inside the young teen. Dark collapsed next to Hiwatari, and removed himself from him.

Sleepy as he was, Hiwatari still had one question for the phantom thief. "So Dark… It's my turn to ask you a question. I never pegged you… as the gay type. So, why? I thought you were always after women…"

Dark was already half asleep, and Hiwatari's eyelids were growing heavy. "I guess… you could say that it wasn't really women I was after. I'll go for romance of any kind… And besides, it's women that trigger the transformation between me and Daisuke, so I can't get intimate with a woman without transforming, but men have no effect… That's why…" With those final words, Dark pulled the covers over them, and without even cleaning up they both fell asleep, leaving both Krad and Daisuke horrified, and bewildered at the events that had just occurred.

**AN: So, yeah, I lost my fanfiction virginity right there. xD So, I hope you enjoyed. It was my first time writing one of these so it's probably not that great. :) Hope you liked it nonetheless.**


End file.
